Home is Where the Hurt is
by sting12
Summary: This is the rewrite to the episode Home is where the hurt is. This is Superman's side of the story of what all he had to get through doing that episode.


I do not own Lois and Clark or Superman or any other characters from the show.

Looking back over the past couple of days, I was glad that Lois and my parents were with me, knowing if I had went through it alone, would never have survived. Even though most of it was a blur, I still remember almost every detail, from the very first night.

72 earlier.

I had arrived at Lois's apartment with the takeout food for my parents and me, waiting for Lois to get there, seeing that she had forgotten about the dinner. Just as I had thought her name, here came Lois around the corner, almost surprised to see me.

"Clark." Lois asked.

"Lois where you been?" I asked her knowing the answer already.

"I stayed late to cover the Mindy story. Why would anybody want to kill her, revenge? Keep her from something she wants? What's with all the take out?" she asked noticing my arms full.

"You invited my parents and me over for dinner. I guess you forgot."

From the look of Lois face, she had, "Clark I'm so sorry."

The next minutes turned bad as both Lois mother and father had showed up in Lois apartment wanting to spend Christmas with their daughter, not knowing that she was with me and my parents. I watched as Lois had her hands full, trying not to let her parents fight, as her father revealed that he was married to an android he had built. Relief washed over Lois face, as I answered the ringing phone, hearing Long Leg Lulu saying she had information for us. I stopped in full stride hearing a woman screaming for help, knowing she was about to jump.

While Lois went off to talk with Lulu, I changed into the Superman outfit, and flew toward where the woman voice came from. I was a little surprised as I found, the woman was Mindy Church, who was almost the richest woman in Metropolis, on this nose spray advertisement billboard wondering why she would want to jump. Landing slowly, I didn't want to scare her into jumping, knowing she couldn't really want to take her own life.

"Ms. Chruch?" I asked her easy.

"No don't try to stop me jumping is the only answer to my loneliness" Mindy said pleading almost crying.

I kept talking to her as she walked past the little nose thing that was spraying mist into the air.

Finally she turned around walking toward me, as I waved away some mist, wondering why it was causing me trouble, even though I'm invincible. Asking if I would take her down, I lifted her taking her back to her home, then I returned to my apartment where my parents were already there. Going to sleep, I ended up floating in my sleep so that my parents could take my bed, knowing that my small couch couldn't work to well.

Waking up quietly in the morning, I got dressed not wanting to wake my parents up, although I quickly found that they were already up. Going to work, the day was going good, except when Perry found out his ex-wife was coming on the ski trip that his son invited him to. Then Lois and him had came up to his desk talking about men being softy's. Perry remarked stating that Lois was saying that Superman was a softly. I looked up at Lois as she gave me a little smile stating that Superman was the worst softly of them all. Perry walked away laughing, as I got up following Lois to her desk, as I said she must had had it rough as a kid with her parents spliting up. Stopping the conversation, I gave a weird face as I felt something in my noise, suddenly to turn my head sneezing. I had actually sneezed the first time in my life. Worried came over Lois face, as she knew that meant something was wrong.

Pushing the thought out of my head, I went back to my desk letting the day pass by, as I could feel something was wrong, but not worring about it. Coming home half a day, Lois kept repeating that I didn't look well and that I needed rest. Telling her that I didn't need it, we came home, as we found that both our moms had been robbed although my mom got the license plate number from a van. Walking past them into the kitchen with my dad, I turned around as my mom stated that I didn't look well either. Lois agreed, as I sat down in the kitchen looking up at both of them, knowing I couldn't keep it up long. The phone rang, as Lois answered, although I could already here that it was Jimmy telling her about the van.

"I guess I just go take a little scan." I stood up swaying as my mom and dad put their arms on me pushing me back down into the chair so I wouldn't fall.

"Your do no such thing, so sit down." My mom said, "Oh, honey your burning up."

"Clark." Concern was in Lois voice.

Dad stated, "Come on, son, let's get you home."

I agreed getting up, but then stopped remembering, "First, I have to do something."

Lois knew that today was the day, that I would bring a tree to the children orphanage, making all the kids happy. Changing into Superman, I flew off getting a tree and decorationg it fast, flying it to the orphanage, where I could see Lois, plus a few adults, and the orphans, waiting. Cheering became louder, as I flew down setting the tree down in front of everyone. Lois moved to my side, as I was making the speech I did every year. I kept the Superman face up for everyone, as I could feel that my body was protesting standing. The speech was interrupted as Mindy Church came up in her car with men dressed as reindeers pulling it. Clearing my throat, I watched as all the kids and grownups surrounded the car, seeing Mindy was handing out wrapped presents for everyone.

Not being able to take standing to much longer, "I'm sick." I told Lois.

"Your not the only one." She replied not looking at me.

"Seriously, I think I need to get out of here." Lois heard the worry in my voice.

"Sure." She followed me as I said goodbyes, and walked down the street, not wanting the kids to see their hero sick.

My legs collapses under me as we got around the corner, as I slid down against the wall, "Clark." Lois went down also putting a hand on my shoulder. I put my hands up trying to tell her, I be fine, but we both knew I needed to get home quick.

Trying to catch my breath from the short distance we had walked, I could feel the effects on my body, as I felt tired, exhausted. Worry crossed my mind, and Lois's as I saw her pull out her cell phone calling my parents saying they needed to get there quick as possible. Keeping my eyes closed, I could feel Lois hand rubbing my hand and holding my hand, telling me she was their.

Lois closed her phone, sitting beside me, trying to keep me from falling, "They are on their way here."

I knew I was out of it when I had to ask her, "Who?"

"Your parents, are coming to take you back to your apartment."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good, guess I need to rest."

"Yes, you do, just stay awake until we can get you in bed. Don't worry, we will figure what is wrong and get you better."

I tried nodding but it even hurt to do that, "I'll try.

Hearing a car approach, I didn't care of who saw me at this point although Lois let me know who it was, "Your parents are here."

I tried smiling knowing my parents would make me better, like they always had, "Mum, Dad."

Mom came kneeling beside me, "Don't worry, son, let's get you home to rest."

I nodded, as dad came pulling me to my feet even though my body was protesting against the movement, "Yes."

Getting me into the car and then my apartment was not easy, as my body was aching all over, and my body just felt like it need to collapse. Finally able to lay down in my bed, all the efforts of walking came back as my body ached worse, and my breathing was deeper, as I kept trying to catch my breath. Relief came over me as my mom placed a cool wet washcloth on my forehead, knowing that it would keep my fever down.

"Why don't you rest." My mom told me.

I smiled slightly falling almost fast asleep, glad that I wouldn't have to move for a while. I could hear my parents and Lois talking about how worried they were, then Lois going to see who was at the door. Not bothering to open my eyes, I could hear Lois father, Sam came into the room where I laid as surprise came over him, as Lois asked for him to help cure me. Doubt was all over his voice, but Lois changed his mind as she pleaded, hearing her start crying. Going to sleep, I listened to their conversation.

"I haven't practiced in fifthteen years." Sam said.

"I know, but, Daddy when I was a little girl, I knew my dad was a brilliant doctor, wasn't he?" Lois must have looked over to her mother or father, since she had stopped, "Daddy, I need you, we need you."

That's all I heard before I couldn't resist the sleep any longer, not waking up any more for the night as my mom and Lois took turns wetting the cloth. Waking up now and then, I found my nose had stopped up, making it hard to breath sometimes, so my mom brought another pillow in to prop me up. Dad held me up some, where she could make the pillows more comfortable. I could feel whatever was wrong with me getting worse, and was praying that Sam could find a cure or something, knowing Lois or my parents couldn't stand to lose me. Morning came as I was just about to doze off, when I could hear a bunch of police sirens going down the road. Mom came into check on me, seeing that I was awake and knowing what I had on my mind.

Her calm voice soothed me back to sleep, "Don't worry, your get better and catch bad guys again. Just rest."

Leaving back into the kitchen, I could hear Sam's voice, so I kept awake to hear what he was saying, "Everything points to a raging virus. I'm afraid its overwhelming his system. He's lucky to have you all here."

"We're lucky to have him. Can you save him, " Lois asked desperately.

Sam sighed, "Lois, you were a little girl when you believed I could do miracles. Now your all grown up and you know miracles come at a price."

"Yes."

"There is one treatment, of bringing the host body to brink of death where the body cant support the virus. Bringing your friend close enough to death to starve out his body, and then pulling him back to life afterwards."

"Are you asking me to make that decision for him?" Lois asked Sam.

Knowing I couldn't let her make that decision in case anything went wrong, I opened my eyes, "You, don't have to. The answer is yes."

So it was decided as Lois called Dr. Klein, since Star Labs was the only place that had Kryptonite. By the sound of Lois voice, I could tell that Dr. Klein didn't sound to sure, "Yes, Dr. Klein, you heard me correctly. I'll put Superman on to conform his voice print."

Lois held the phone to my ear. Before he could ask me any questions, I told him, "Dr. Klein it's me, deliver it to Lois as she asked." It seemed as talking took up a lot of my energy as I turned my head back onto the pillow almost out of breath.

As they all waited in the other room, I knew as soon as that box would arrive that this day was going to get worse for everyone, not including me. Finally it was in front of me, the lead box that was taped and locked, keeping in the one thing that could kill me. Lois sat down beside me, knowing she needed to be there as my strength. My parents and Lois parents were there also, thinking the same thing.

Lois spoke to me, "You can still change your mind. There's still time."

I knew that was a lie, as I looked over to Sam, "I'm afraid there isn't"

I looked over to my parents, as I gave them a look, as they walked out of the room, knowing it wouldn't be easy for them to see me in anymore pain. As Sam unlocked the box, and pulled back the tape, I felt that I had just signed my death certificate, not knowing if I would make it out of this room alive. Lois took my hand into hers, as we both prepared as Sam opened that box. Pain, that was the only thing I could feel as I tightened my hand around hers, as she looked down at me tears in her face. My whole body was in pain, from my head down my body. My mind couldn't focus, as all I could do is wish this was a dream, or for them to close that box.

Trying to concentrate, I could hear Sam's words, "This ain't going to be easy, sweetheart."

Lois tighten her grip on mind, letting her know she was there. I could feel my body sweating, as I felt myself burning up, and not even the rag seemed to help. My head tossed from side to side, as I couldn't seem to sleep. My breathing became deeper as he seemed like every hour made my breathing hard, or the Kryptonite was taking my breath from me. One thing I remember even though in great pain, was that I prayed to God, to help me through this, telling him that I couldn't leave my parents or Lois alone. Finally the pain knocked me out as my world went black. It must have been hours, before I awoke, back to seeing the green glow of the Kryptonite around the room. Lois was at my side, tears falling down her face. I tried to lift, my hand to wipe away her tears, but my hand wouldn't even move for her.

Her voice sounded sad, "Forgive me."

"Forgive you?" I asked her not sure what she was talking about.

"For putting you through this." She replied.

My voice was barely a whisper now, "You had no choice....we had no choice."

I was glad she was their as it seemed her voice comforted me, "Remember when I ask how you felt about me and you told me that being with me was better than being alone."

My answer was mostly a moan.

"Grab onto that strength now, we can be strong enough for everybody."

"This is really rough for my parents, you know, take care of them for me. I love you."

"I love you to." She bent down, as I felt her lips on mine.

The last image I saw was her coming back up, as my head turned to the side, and my mind went black. It was as if, my mind was there but it wasn't connecting to my body. Although I never gave up, I knew I had to keep fighting to get my mind back to my body. Then almost like an answer to my pray, I heard Lois voice.

"Clark..."

I felt my body coming back to me as I was able to answer her, "Lois.."

"Clark..." she spoke again.

"Lois."

Suddenly pain came as I could hear a loud ringing sound. I opened my eyes and couldn't see Lois as I said her name again. Sam and his ex wife came to my side, as I fought to set up, then stand up. My feet felt like Jello as Sam placed a arm on my shoulder to steady me.

"Where's Lois." I demanded although it probably sounded more like a plead to them.

"Now son, your weak."

I didn't let him speak anymore as I flew off to Lois apartment, flying in, grabbing the microwave that seemed to be making that awful noise. Bringing it into the air, I threw it up just moments before it exploded. Returning, I saw my parents and Lois both getting to their feet. Joy washed all over all their faces, as they hugged me glad to see me back to normal. After finding out Joe the Handyman was behind this, Lois and me rushed over there with the police, as they arrested him, yelling that he had been set up.

As the night had came, we celebrated Christmas like a true family should. I was glad that Sam's idea worked, knowing that I wouldn't have been standing there as Clark if it wasn't for him. The night got better as Lois and me went out onto the little balcony and kissed, glad to be in each others arms.


End file.
